


Drabbles

by aivsl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batfam短篇集合</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

迪克·格雷森刚走进蝙蝠洞，还未来得及先拂去落在身上的飘雪再上楼，便被人喊住了。“理查德少爷，”韦恩宅的老管家从蝙蝠车旁向他走来，递给他一把车钥匙，以及他们过去联络时常用的入耳式接收器，说，“能否请您帮我个小忙，在晚餐前把达米安少爷带回来。”

迪克微微一愣，点了点头，“布鲁斯呢？”

“重感冒，正在楼上休息，提摩西少爷正在帮我‘照顾’他。”阿尔弗雷德从容答道。

“我明白了。”与其说是照顾，不如说正看住人好好卧床休息不乱跑吧。布鲁斯有过这样的前科——还数不胜数。

“今天是平安夜。”而且蝙蝠灯也没有亮，迪克在心底默默地将老管家没有说完的话接上。少一天蝙蝠侠哥谭也不会万劫不复，再说，嗨，谁不过圣诞夜呢，他敢打赌今天就连阿卡姆里也会搞些节日特供，而且还估计还挺吸引那群疯子的，至今为止还没听到风声说谁又出来闹事了。

至于夜巡，除去蝙蝠侠外还有很多人选，比如还是夜翼时的他，比如蝙蝠女，比如罗宾——哦。

“达米安少爷也被传染了，不过症状没有那么严重。”阿尔弗雷德好像明白他在想什么似的补充道。

“交给我吧。”

 

达米安没有关追踪器，也一直在例行的巡逻线路上行动，根据阿尔弗雷德的指示找到他时他刚把两个平安夜还出工的抢匪在暗巷里捆成一堆，给警局挂完电话。“还有最后两条街，格雷森。”罗宾像是知道他要说什么，没等他开口，就先把话撂出来。他的声音闷闷的，语调比平日拖长几分，透着倦意。

“我陪你一起。”

“就穿着这身？”他感到达米安的目光在身上来回看了一圈，接着扔给他个怪腔怪调的“哼”。他是穿着便服回来的，至于夜翼装虽然还在蝙蝠洞，但是夜翼已“死”，自然也不是什么适合套着出门出来的制服。

“那么就跟我回家。”

他伸手抓住达米安的手臂，没费什么力气就把男孩拖到身边。罗宾的脸撞到他胸前，隔着衣服都能感觉到异样的热度，他半抱半拽的把人拉到巷口，路灯下，多米诺面具下没遮住的部分泛着不正常的红。

“还有最后两条街……”达米安还打算跟他争辩，然而一个发着烧的十岁男孩即使对付别人尚绰绰有余，遇到同样训练有素的前搭档却明显不敌，他被套上兜帽，抱了起来，塞进了副驾驶。

“到家前先睡一会儿吧。”坐上主驾驶的迪克发动起车，侧过头想看一看达米安的状况，却发现就这么一会儿的功夫男孩已经睡着了，头向下垂着，随着悠长的呼吸一点一点的。

他微微笑了笑，帮达米安把椅背调到一个更舒适的角度，让他仰起头靠着，把解下披风盖在身上。踩下引擎前，他帮男孩绑上了安全带，顺便在他额上轻轻留下一吻。

“圣诞快乐，达米安。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安不愿面对一些现实

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没吃药，设定是乱揉一气

对于有人黑了门禁系统径直走进蝙蝠地堡这件事，达米安并不讶异，这就像是把时钟拨至十点四十八分打开暗门一样，设定门禁的意义更多在于象征而不是真的足以把人彻底拒之门外。毕竟想要寻觅哥谭的黑暗骑士栖息之地的人很难想到这里，能自由出入韦恩塔的人又鲜少知道他们脚下还有这样的秘密。

不过当他从蝙蝠车上抬起头，发现进来的人是杰森·陶德时，确实感到了几分始料未及。虽然他不觉得德雷克会有那份好心情来找他，而阿尔弗雷德除了将三餐送到门口之外也就任他埋首蝙蝠地堡中上闭门不出，但至少比起眼前这个人，另外两种可能性还并非趋向于零。连他都已经好几年没在哥谭听说红头罩活动的消息，当初他和他自己的助手猩红离开哥谭之后，就再也没回来过。

所以，“陶德，你在这里干什么。”达米安微微眯起眼，直视这位曾以实际行动脱离哥谭，却又在这种时期回来的黑羊。

红色头罩遮住了来者的表情，不过他的轻笑声还是经由电子变声之后传了出来，“因为哥谭需要我？”

“哥谭不需要一个疯子，你再不出去我倒是不介意亲手送你去疯人院。”他说完这句又埋首于他的蝙蝠车改装工作。鉴于他们之前几次对上面的情形，他不想也不需要对眼前这个人说出什么好话，打场架倒乐意奉陪。不过再次出乎他意料的是，他的话换来的是头罩之下的另一声轻笑。

“也许哥谭需要的正是一个疯子。”

达米安抑制住把扳手直接丢过去的冲动，放下它，起身用挂在一旁工具架上的毛巾擦去手上沾到的机油，“穿上蝙蝠装甲，拿着两把大口径手枪去街上扫荡，谁不听话给谁喂颗子弹？德雷克会很乐意把你再扔进黑门的。”他转过头，撞上杰森正冲着他咧嘴一笑，头罩已经被取了来下，放在一旁的控制台上。“好吧，你要真这么想就不会站在这里了。”达米安嘟囔着，“说重点，陶德。”

“重点就是，我不会当蝙蝠侠的。”

达米安这下觉得自己真的想扫描一下眼前人看看他的脑部是不是病变了。

他知道自己此刻的表情一定将他内心所想全都写出来了，因为杰森盯着他的脸大笑了起来。这男人八成已经在他多年外出浪荡的旅途上疯了，他想。哦不，或许自他从拉撒路之池中出来后就不曾正常过，结合他们之前相对之时的种种事迹来看，更不用说连格雷森都不怎么给他好脸色看，那可是迪克·格雷森。他耸了耸肩，“我宁可选德雷克也不会选你的。”

他的话语又引来了一阵大笑，笑得他不禁心生几分恼怒，“陶德。”名字从他咬紧的齿关中挤出来，倒多少也产生了些效果。“他不会当你的蝙蝠侠的，小子。他宁可当个罗宾。他会披上斗篷，只是因为哥谭需要蝙蝠侠。”终于不再大笑的杰森靠在控制台上，慢悠悠地说，“不过他确实干得不错，在蝙蝠灯倒挂之时把大部分打算趁火打劫的家伙都吓得不轻，你真该看看那场景。”

哦，真是好极了。“谢谢你的通知，现在请你出去，陶德，去德雷克那里，或者滚出哥谭，随便你选。”内部回路还可以再改进一下，加大电磁脉冲的效力，达米安默念着转过身，准备去工作台上拿图纸，手臂却被一把抓住了。“你知道我想说的是什么，小子。”

我不知道。他想转过身大吼，但最终只是抽走了胳膊。

他用工作台上的电脑重新计算起了结构，却始终无法集中将所有注意。杰森在他身后一语不发，却始终没有离开，刺来的目光直直锁定他的后颈，如芒在背。他挫败地关闭了程序。“你说你不会当蝙蝠侠，是因为父亲？”

“你几时听说那老家伙能改变我的想法了。”身后传来的声音语调中带着几分嘲讽，却又瞬间归于平静，“我只是不需要再证明了，不需要证明我的道路才是正确的。我们都知道，我已经有了自己的位置，而我的位置从来都不在披风之下。”

达米安用手盖上自己的双眼，“那也不是德雷克的责任，他还有他的伙伴，他的少年泰坦。”陶德说的没错，他很清楚，他只是不愿去面对。现在他闭上眼依然能看到迪克在他面前倒下，血把漆黑的披风染成诡异的暗红，他一度始终坚信父亲的披风迟早将有自己来承接，但现在那条已被重新洗净的披风就摆在地堡的展示柜中，他却只是连看着就觉得难以负担。

然而这是他的责任，不再是过去视为的荣耀和理所当然，是他无论如何都必须背负的责任和传承。

“我是不是有史以来最糟糕的罗宾。”他喃喃自语着，身后的人终于又有了动作，随后一双手按在了他的肩膀上。

“你说的没错。”杰森凑到他身边，拉下他的手，推着他走到柜子前。“糟糕如我，也只是害死自己，而不是自己的蝙蝠侠。”

他盯着柜子里的斗篷，杰森刻意将自己藏在阴影之中，玻璃上倒映出来的只有达米安自己的脸，浮现在斗篷之上。

“我是真的恨你，杰森陶德。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一辈子的事情有些太遥远了，但在梦中却是那么鲜活，就好像真的跨越了时空和生死遇见了那个身高还不到他胸口的小罗宾，在他人生之中或许是第一个生日的当晚，带着他预见了自己的两段人生。

这是杰森进入韦恩家后的第一个生日。 

实话实说，杰森本身不怎么在意生日这种事，不过是出生证明上的一个日期，数据化的人生度量节点；即使仅在哥谭范围之内，每天都有几十上百人出生，也只是浩瀚洪流之中增添数滴水珠。不用说他这种出身在犯罪小巷的，压根不会去想过生日这种稀罕事，就连头天晚上阖眼时都永远不会知道第二天又是什么样子。 

就像他从未料到过，一时起意偷走蝙蝠车的车胎会给他的人生带来那么大的转变。罗宾。蝙蝠侠第一次这样说的时候他还以为自己听错了。罗宾。没有人不知道罗宾，那只一直飞翔在蝙蝠身侧的彩色小鸟，犯罪小巷之中很多人对他们是畏惧，很多人是憎恨，但从来都不包括他。而现在他就是罗宾（虽然仍在受训之中），他有了一个新家，还在今天收到了一块生日蛋糕——阿尔弗雷德在晚餐后端上来时他还不知道发生了什么，直到布鲁斯祝他生日快乐才想起来。他们知道他的生日，这毫不意外，蝙蝠侠的电脑里可是有最完整的罪犯花名册，可他们为他庆祝生日，这就颇是出乎他的意料。毕竟杰森已经想不起来上一次庆祝生日是什么时候了，也许从来都没有过，父亲就像犯罪小巷里一半人那样十天半月才回一次家，母亲则像另一半人，过得不知今夕是何夕。 

这一晚的剩余时间杰森都绕着两位大人叽叽喳喳的直打转，真的就犹如一只刚破壳的小鸟，这股兴奋劲一直延续到他躺上了床还未消退。这有些像是他在对练里打败了布鲁斯，或是射击训练时打中了十环，又或是成功的解开了一个看似超过他能力范围的谜题时的感觉，但还是有些不同，它不仅仅是兴奋，还有一股细流从心尖冒出来，沿着肋骨扩散，遍布胸膛。

杰森不知道自己最终是什么时候睡着的，梦与现实之间没有清晰的分界：他还是在自己的卧室里，躺在自己的床上，床头摆着色彩艳丽的罗宾服；他把头从被子里探出来，看着被自己精心折叠好的衣服悄悄地笑了起来，卧室的窗却忽然打开，有人背着月光走了进来。那个人拿起了罗宾服，仔细打量了起来，杰森看不到来者的脸，也看不到被阴影遮住的表情，却不由自主心生几分动摇，直到那个人终于放下了衣服——他的，以及另一套有那么一些不同的，才松了口气，脸又重新蒙进了被子里。 

可旋即杰森的身下不再是柔软的床，他发现自己躺在水泥地板上，脸朝着出口的方向，铁门旁鲜红色的数字一秒一秒地跳动，直到归零。瞬间膨胀的气流冲击让他下意识地闭上眼，再睁开的时候已在六尺之下。杰森看着自己凿破棺木、挖开泥土，逆着人流游荡在哥谭的街头，却又不知该往哪里走，而下脚又像在泥沙之间跋涉，逐渐沉重的步子阻碍他往前。 

他几欲停下脚步之时，手却被人从背后抓住，如桎梏扣在腕间，挣脱不开。手的主人两步走过他的身侧，拉着他继续向前。人群混着一幕幕剪影飞速倒退，直到自他们身边淡出散尽，空旷的街道边的路灯依次亮起，他下意识地抬起头，看到自己在犯罪小巷时夜晚无数次见到的情形，他看到蝙蝠侠与罗宾飞翔在哥谭的上空。 

“那不是我。”他喃喃自语。恐慌和悲伤在他胸口涌动，就像在训练中永远不会好到配得上罗宾装的念头击中他时，就像他床头的罗宾装被人拿起之时，就像他发现自己被埋在地下一声声布鲁斯却得不到任何回应之时。他把手缩了一缩，握住了方才环在他手腕上的那只手，带着体温的皮革贴在掌心，不用紧握就能感觉到皮革包围之下的手在微微地颤抖。 

他身边的人点了点头，“那不是你。” 

“那我在哪里？”杰森转过头，把手往下拉了拉，对方配合着他的动作弯下了腰，昏黄的灯光照亮了他半侧脸颊，另半侧依旧藏在阴影之下。他抬起另一只手，向覆在那张脸上的红色多米诺面具伸去，却最终停在了额前的一撮白发上。

* * * 

熟悉的旧日街景从眼前消散，杰森睁开眼，首先看到的便是漆成白色的金属拼成的天花板。他在塔马兰的飞船上，和两位伙伴正在星际间度假——至少本意如此，碰上层出不穷的事件是人力无法控制的范畴。身处外太空根本没有什么时间和日期的概念，幸好腕表依旧在忠实地履行自己的职责。

8月16日。9：25 EDT。 

他的手贴上额头。他从未想过自己会梦到他刚被蝙蝠侠纳入羽翼之下的岁月，上一辈子的事情有些太遥远了，但在梦中却是那么鲜活，就好像真的跨越了时空和生死遇见了那个身高还不到他胸口的小罗宾，在他人生之中或许是第一个生日的当晚，带着他预见了自己的两段人生。

这恐怕只是特殊纪念日附带的过度感伤，杰森耸了耸肩，翻身坐到床边，手肘撑在腿上，把脸埋进双掌中，弯曲手指，将额发揪在指间。毕竟他的记忆之中自己可从来没做过什么预知的梦，这个世界上也没有什么如果。

那些队友也没有给杰森留多少自我沉浸的时间，隔着厚厚的门罗伊的声音都能穿透金属传进来，喊着什么起床、派对之类的词。哦没错他们是在一个有海有沙滩日光充足的星球度假，庆贺上一个任务顺利完成，罗伊的主意，公主也喜欢，二比一票弃权。杰森长出了口气，走过去解除电子锁，移门在他面前缓缓打开。他还未来得及开口出声，就眼睁睁的看着一块白色物体从罗伊手上飞出，正中他的鼻梁和前额。 

好极了，生日惯例，通常会留到晚上，看起来派对要提起了。他抹了一手脸上的奶油，朝着手指着他毫无形象放声大笑的罗伊脸上抹去，而柯莉不知从哪里凑了过来，也伸出手指沾了沾他前额已经看不出形状的裱花，涂在了自己的面颊上。


End file.
